


Big Dick Energy

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Best Friends to Lovers, College AU, F/F, First time experience, Kara develops big dick energy, Loss of Virginity, Omega Lena Luthor, Smut, Soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: When Kara presents as an Alpha during the first few months of college, she finds that adjusting to this new life is hard, in more ways than one. Coupled with several rejections from eager omegas, Kara begins to worry that there’s something wrong with her. Thankfully her best friend Lena is quick to point out that Kara’s big problem isn’t really a problem at all.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 2041





	Big Dick Energy

There were only a few moments in Kara Danvers’ life that made her want to lock herself in her room and never be seen again, and most of them took place when her first puberty hit. Once she had gotten through that awkward stage, she was sure she would never feel that awful again, and yet here she was, three months into college, wrapped in blankets and adamant that she would live out the rest of her life in her cramped dorm room with nothing but her own self-pity for comfort.

The first two months of school hadn’t been bad at all. She had been elated that her best friend since childhood had decided to attend the same college as her, and though they were unable to share a dorm room, they were at least in the same building. They had both gotten invited to plenty of parties, and everything was going great, right up until Kara had started to feel ill.

It came on suddenly, and convinced it was the flu, she holed up in her room and avoided everyone for three days until she woke, feverish in the night, with a new appendage and a sudden overwhelming urge to scream.

Instead she frantically texted Lena, who had bolted down the hall in her pajamas to burst in and announce that Kara had _finally joined the ranks._

It was a joke, but Lena was right. All around them people were entering their second puberty, which struck when they were between eighteen and nineteen. The changes they went through hit fast and hard and then that was it — that was who they would be for the rest of their lives. Categorized by society and biology, they were forced into mandatory classes to help ease them into this new life.

“You’re an alpha.” Lena had whispered in surprise, and Kara grimaced, because even _she_ hadn’t been expecting that. She thought she would have been an omega like Lena, or at least a beta, considering she had a sensitive side.

The first alpha class Kara was assigned into had been smaller than she expected, and the mix of people had surprised her. The advisor in charge of the class, Miss Grant, had promptly informed them all that while the stigma was that they were assumed to be aggressive jocks, alpha traits were more complex, as were the traits of betas and omegas.

Alphas were the ones with the most potential to thrive in leadership roles. They had keen perception and awareness and were the fastest to act on impulse. They would be more dominant, with quicker reflexes — more resilient and stronger than their beta counterparts. Their hearing, eyesight, and sense of smell would heighten, as would their emotions, which was why they had the unfortunate reputation for being prone to taking risks.

“Egos are the enemy of all alphas,” Miss Grant had announced dryly. “Unchecked, they will be your downfall. You may feel like you’re better than everyone else, and lord knows some of you will be, but to believe it outright only makes you an ass, not an asset. Nobody wants to be around someone who makes them feel inferior. Keep that in mind or you’ll find yourself very alone in life.”

Betas were more level headed, and that made them more equipped to follow directions effectively. They were less intimidating and naturally more approachable than alphas. They had the potential to be dedicated hard workers with the ability to think first before acting, but they didn’t possess the cutthroat attitude or desire to make harder decisions. They thrived in the company of others, and generally wanted to be part of a team rather than the leader of it. Betas were the most common of all.

“Before you get into a pissing contest with any betas, keep in mind you’d be nothing without them.” Miss Grant had warned ominously. “Alphas can only lead if they have people willing to follow them, and that goes for all walks of life. Don’t disrespect the majority of the population. They keep the world turning.”

Those warnings seemed to apply most in the case of omegas, who had a reputation for their sex appeal and sensitivity—but weren’t just promiscuous, fragile little things, as many alphas seemed to think. They often had the highest IQ’s out of everyone and were empathetic in nature. They had the potential to walk into a room and know immediately what everyone was feeling. They were intuitive, charming, and incredible problem solvers. According to many studies, they were easily the best mediators because of their compassion, and had the ability to talk to people rationally, even in the worst of circumstances.

“Omegas are not sluts to be coveted, as much as you might wish it,” Miss Grant had snapped when someone had whistled. “They’re the inventors that shape the world we live in. They’re creative, sensitive souls that deserve respect. Don’t reduce them to their baser instincts. Those are qualities we all have and none of us are at fault for them.”

Kara had left the class feeling conflicted. She hadn’t been emotionally prepared to be an alpha, and though they would all settle into their respective roles in society over time, it didn’t change how awkward and strange she felt with her changed anatomy.

It was a learning curve that Kara was loath to admit frustrated her. Her hormones had taken on a life of their own and she found herself aroused most of the time. Any kind of excitement had her harder than steel, and every morning she woke up to the sight of tented sheets and sticky pajama bottoms that left her feeling disgusted with herself.

Worse, the few times Kara had made out with people at parties, they had all ran off on her the second they noticed she was enjoying it. She was starting to believe there was something fundamentally wrong with her, but she kept that a secret.

For the past week, Kara had isolated herself with the excuse of needing to study. Now it was Friday, and Lena had been blowing up her phone with texts about attending a party with her. After she declined twice, Kara found herself caving because she missed her friend and she was tired of feeling like crap. 

_Be ready by eight and I’ll swing by to get you._ Lena texted, and Kara spent the next two hours trying to calm her rising anxiety as she got dressed for a night out.

Around seven thirty, Lena knocked on the door, and all of her mouth-watering scents were like an aphrodisiac as they floated into the room. Her keen eyes fell on Kara and her lips curled into a bashful smile. 

With all of her dark hair around her bare shoulders, Lena’s natural allure was enhanced tenfold. In a clinging dress that did little to cover the upper swell of her breasts, and stilettos that brought out the confidence in her strut, Lena seemed so different from the quiet girl that Kara had known for years. 

Kara instantly hopped up from her bed and smoothed her hands down her button-up, then she fixed the pesky glasses on her face. 

Lena came closer and as usual, gathered Kara into a tight hug—only this time, it was impossible to relax into it, because of a sudden stiffness in Kara’s pants. 

“I’m so glad you agreed to come out tonight,” Lena breathed softly into her ear. She held on for long enough that Kara was able to reach around for her bag, which she clutched awkwardly in front of her crotch like a shield. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Lena explained and broke away from the hug, settling down on Kara’s bed and making herself comfortable, just as she always did prior to finding out Kara was an alpha. “I know it’s probably tough dealing with your… well, _changes_ – but you’ve been isolating yourself a lot more lately. I hoped you were finally starting to feel better after midterms. I heard you made out with three different omegas at the Alpha Society’s big fall party, but then you just kind of disappeared on me—”

Lena’s skin darkened subtly at that and she glanced at the floor, like she had worried about bringing that up. 

“I’m so sorry, Lena. I’ve really missed you too.” Kara admitted honestly, her face softening as she swallowed. It wasn’t fair to lock herself away from Lena, no matter how much she burned with humiliation, but she obviously couldn’t be trusted to be around anyone in the state she was in every day. Her body clearly had a mind of its own, and when she caught Lena quirking an eyebrow at the bag, Kara forced out a laugh.

Though her face scalded with embarrassment, the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks didn’t seem to stop the flow elsewhere, much to Kara’s chagrin. 

“I didn’t really make out with anyone. It was--you know, barely a kiss and - and I’ve been super busy studying.” Kara hurriedly lied, and as casually as she could manage, sat down at her desk with her bag in her lap.

Lena looked incredible, and she smelled even better, and this was her _best friend._ Kara shouldn’t be objectifying her by staring at the low cut of her dress, so why the hell was she doing it?

“Were they— did the omegas—did they say something?” Kara asked, tearing her gaze off of Lena, only to backtrack so fast it was a wonder she didn’t get whiplash. “Not that there’s anything to say, it was just a few stupid kisses that totally meant nothing, and I haven’t even thought about them—”

If Lena noticed the faint sheen of sweat that prickled Kara’s brow at her snowballing lies, she kept it to herself. “That was all I heard.” Lena murmured, and idly picked up one of the books on Kara’s bed to flip through. “You know, I don’t really pay attention to gossip. There’s been enough about me to last a lifetime.” Lena said easily and tossed the book aside as she met Kara’s eyes.

“People are just envious because you’re basically a genius.” Kara immediately spat, her eyebrows scrunching together. “If anyone bothers you tonight they’ll have to deal with me.” She vowed, and Lena grinned brightly at her.

“Easy there, alpha, we’re not even at the party yet,” Lena reminded Kara, and reached out to grasp her forearm. “But I appreciate that you’re always ready to defend me. Why don’t we head over now?”

Kara nodded, and when she got to her feet, her pants were no longer tented. Breathing a sigh of relief, she grabbed her wallet, her room key, and a pack of gum that Lena immediately stole with a smirk.

“Just for that, if there’s beer pong tonight, you’re on my team.” Kara asserted with a teasing grin.

“Always.” Lena confirmed with a slow smirk, and pushed a stick of gum between her red, painted lips. She waggled her eyebrow at Kara in that way that threatened to instantly arouse her again.

As they went out the door, Kara released some pheromones into the air without even meaning to do it. Her scents hung in a cloud around Lena while they moved down the hall amid other alphas.

Lena inhaled the aroma and Kara became so distracted by how her breasts heaved with each deep breath that she almost walked into a few other alphas who lived in her dorm. 

The alphas seemed to have the same focusing problem that she did, and Kara glared at them in warning as she escorted Lena out into the cool autumn air. 

A harvest moon hung low in the sky, like a bright orange that Kara could reach up and pluck. It lit up the path that Kara took between dorms and guided their steps to their destination. 

The lights from the building cast pale shadows on the lawn and the energy of the party could be felt even outside. Kara swallowed nervously, but fortunately her swagger was all alpha as she entered the buzzing atmosphere. 

Lena never strayed from her side, at least not until she took notice of how many other omegas were checking Kara out. 

“I guess I should give you some space to mingle,” Lena intoned and gracefully moved towards the table with drinks. 

An omega named Andrea glided up to Kara, and glanced down at her below the belt, but Kara couldn’t figure out exactly why she was attracting attention. It wasn’t that she had an erection, but a small group of omegas in the corner were whispering to each other while openly staring. It made her paranoid.

Andrea slapped a giant red sticker onto Kara’s chest with a grin. “We omegas are having some fun tonight,” she explained. “We’re playing a private little game involving all of you alphas. You don’t mind indulging us, right?”

Kara could hardly say no, and only swallowed hard as Andrea laughed. Flouncing off, Andrea offered her a hot look as she glanced over her shoulder.

Lena returned to Kara with two cups of cheap beer and handed one off to her. “What was that all about?” she asked. 

Kara could only guess what her new, red label meant as she peered around at other alphas, who were all wearing blue or green. They were being ranked somehow, but based on which quality, she had no idea. 

“I’m not sure.” Kara finally muttered, and gulped at the beer as she watched a few other omegas wander around with stickers. She frowned down at her red one that stuck out in a sea of blues and greens, and for the next half an hour, she obsessively kept looking for anyone else with red until Lena finally pulled her off to participate in a game of beer pong.

“Get ready to lose, Danvers,” Maxwell Lord sneered from across the table. A few omegas were fawning over him, and he picked one that he called _Livewire_ to be on his team. Kara wondered if that was her own nickname, or one he had simply assigned to her when he forgot her real name.

“Never gonna happen.” Kara fired back cockily, her chin raised as she side-eyed Lena and held her hand up to high-five her.

“Hasn’t it already?” Maxwell intoned with a sarcastic laugh and motioned towards her red sticker. “I look around and I don’t see anyone else with red. I’m thinking the omegas have realized you’re not much of an alpha. Probably their way of warning each other.”

Kara bristled at that and flung her ping pong ball with enough force to splash his shirt when it landed in the cup closest to him.

“Drink up, bitch.” Lena gloated, standing taller beside Kara as if to try and boost her confidence as she narrowed her eyes at Maxwell and flashed a cold grin his way.

He chugged the beer grudgingly, and then sank his first shot with a look of pure smugness. “Rivalry really suits you both, and so will losing.” He laughed, and Livewire snickered as if he was the funniest guy at the party.

Kara downed the beer and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “You’ve got this Lena, don’t listen to him.”

Lena missed her shot because someone near them let out a roar that startled her, and then Livewire smashed hers without a problem. Kara stepped in to drain the cup so Lena didn’t have to, and Maxwell mock-clapped.

It went on like this for the next seven rounds, until each team worked their way down to having one drink left on the table. Kara was as buzzed as she could be on half-cups of weak beer, but she was grinning stupidly, because against all odds she was having fun.

Maxwell must have forgotten that his smug persona was at least eighty-percent of his personality, because he seemed to actually be enjoying the competition more than the shit-talking.

“Loser has to drink a shot of ketchup mixed in a cup of beer.” Maxwell declared, and Kara quickly yelled, “Deal!”

Before he could take aim, Kara flung her ball into his cup and let out a loud whoop of victory as she punched the air. Livewire grimaced next to him and Kara all but marched him into the kitchen with Lena to pour him his very special cocktail.

Kara emptied the bottle of brew into a red cup, and gave Lena the special honor of squeezing the ketchup into it. With a grin of pride on her face, Lena passed the drink over to Maxwell and he gulped it down in rage.

Afterwards, Maxwell stormed out of the kitchen to the sounds of laughter from the omegas, who were still eyeing Kara up curiously. Although she was feeling empowered from her win, Kara’s attention drifted back to the label on her chest and she finally snapped. She took Lena firmly by the hand and led her away from the crowd, towards one of the unoccupied bedrooms. 

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena asked, her eyebrows scrunching together in clear bewilderment. “You just won.”

“I need — I need to talk to you about something, Lena,” Kara blurted and closed the door behind them, then took a moment to wedge a chair under the knob. 

Lena’s eyelashes lowered over her brilliant green eyes and she breathed out a soft, dreamy sigh. Settling on an unmade bed in the corner of the room, she crossed her legs and smoothed her dress down. Her fingers lingered on the hem, drawing Kara’s attention to her thighs as she opened them and shifted in place. 

“Kara? Kara, are you alright?” Lena repeated twice, and only then did Kara’s mouth begin to twitch with the beginnings of words. 

“Everyone is making fun of me,” Kara almost shouted, ripping the sticker from her chest to hold it up as evidence. “I’m the only alpha at this party with a scarlet letter stuck to me. I mean did you see how some of the omegas have been looking at me all night? I think it’s because of the girls I kissed. Lena, all three of them—” 

The words seemed to stick in Kara’s throat and her face crumbled as she fiercely whispered, “They all ran off, and I don’t know why!”

Kara was pacing back and forth, her hands waving in the air as she bemoaned, “I didn’t tell you because it’s humiliating, and so I just – I tried to hide and avoid everyone but - but they’ve obviously been talking and—and what if I’m terrible at kissing or, I dunno, maybe I’m defective. You heard Maxwell, they’re ranking us and I’m obviously the worst.”

Lena shot off the bed to catch Kara’s hands in an instant. She squeezed them gently and forced her friend to stand still. “Whoa, just breathe, okay? I’m sure we can work out what’s going on, and if need be, I can just go ask one of them what the stickers mean.”

Leading Kara towards the bed, Lena sat down with a soft smile. “Come sit with me, and tell me what happened with them. Maybe there’s a pattern you’re not seeing yet.”

Kara looked mortified, her lips twisted and she hung her head as she mumbled, “We just kissed a few times. It wasn’t anything special but I—” 

Oh no, she was suddenly hit with a terrible conclusion that made her die inside as Lena gazed curiously at her.

“What is it, what do you remember?” Lena persisted, her hand comfortingly landing on Kara’s thigh as she leaned closer and peered up at her through dark lashes.

Kara’s eyes landed on Lena’s breasts and she inhaled sharply. The sweet scent of her omega perfume seemed stronger now that they were alone. God, she was beautiful in that dress, and that was enough to set Kara off. She hunched forward to try and hide the beginnings of an erection and muttered awkwardly, “I think they noticed that my-uh-body reacted, even though I wasn’t thinking about-about any of that—”

Lena swallowed as she peered down at the obvious bulge in Kara’s pants. She blushed and averted her eyes as the delectable fragrance of her omega arousal became more familiar to Kara. 

“We can’t always help our biology,” Lena coughed out in explanation, as if making an excuse not only for Kara, but also for her own sexual responses. They both separated and sat so they were looking ahead and not at each other, too embarrassed to acknowledge the ever-growing tension in the air between them.

“I have to be honest, Kara, tonight when I realized that the omegas were ranking you all, I assumed that you were in a category all on your own because… well, because of certain superior qualities that you have,” Lena whispered throatily, and unable to help herself, she glanced down at the rigid length in Kara’s pants again, then paled in clear embarrassment.

Taking a breath as panic seemed to be crushing her windpipe, Lena laughed and stood up. “Okay, let me start over,” she pleaded. “There is nothing wrong with you, Kara. In fact, if anything, I think those omegas might have been intimidated.”

“Intimidated.” Kara echoed, her face falling as she considered everything she learned in her alpha classes. The last thing she wanted to do was project an aura of superiority or danger. She bit her lip anxiously and tugged at the cuffs of her shirt until her eyes found Lena again. “You think I scared them off? Was I - do I look aggressive?” Kara asked in a distressed whisper.

“No.” Lena was quick to state, her eyes kind and smile soft as she shyly tucked her hair behind her ear and swallowed thickly. “No Kara, that’s not what I meant at all. I think they— ”

“Figured I wasn’t the best alpha out there to experiment with?” Kara cut in, her brow furrowed and eyes downcast. “I mean I think they’re right, but they could have said something. Anything. The last girl just pretended she got a call and her phone was off at the time. Now she’s out there whispering with all of her friends.” 

Lena rolled her eyes and clasped Kara’s hands in her own. “Stand up.” She encouraged gently, and tugged Kara back onto her feet. Lena’s cheeks burned a bright red, but she kept her chin up as she dared to whisper, “Now look down.”

Kara’s expression must have been comical because she lowered her gaze and her eyes widened. She looked up so fast that she almost sent herself backwards and rambled quickly, “Lena I’m so sorry, it just-it’s like it has a mind of its own, and you smell so nice and look so good in that dress and I-I know I shouldn’t be thinking like tha-mph!”

Quick as a flash, Lena shut her up with a finger over her lips and shook her head in amusement. “Listen to me Kara, that sticker isn’t their way of mocking you, it’s telling every omega out there that you have the biggest—” Lena quirked her left brow in that coy way that drove Kara crazy, and smirked slowly as she gazed at the floor. “Well, you know.”

Kara looked dumbfounded and embarrassed all at once and she awkwardly tried to cover herself with her hands. “Oh... I didn’t think I was very…” She made a face, and then forced out a laugh to try and mask how stupid she felt.

“You could let me see it,” Lena casually offered, then wet her lips as a nervous smile curled at them, and a brighter blush spread out over high cheekbones. “I’ve been your friend for how many years? I promise not to run away like those other ridiculous omegas. I can give you my honest opinion. ”

The idea of stripping down and letting Lena see was daunting. Kara self-consciously fidgeted in place until she nodded. Scrunching her nose and chewing on her lip, Kara wandered a few paces away. With a soft and snorting laugh, she yanked at the belt on her pants, removing the leather much less suavely than she intended. 

“Let me just —” Kara sighed, getting her shirt caught in the zip on her pants. 

“Can I help?” Lena readily stepped in and attempted to pull at the zipper, only to find it completely stuck in the fabric. To get the proper leverage, she needed to get down on her knees and pry the zipper out. 

Kara’s jaw dropped to the floor with Lena, and she choked once or twice on her own tongue. She could imagine the top of Lena’s dark head framed by her thighs and she forgot every language she knew. 

Lena caressed along Kara’s sculpted leg muscle and then she stood up to wait for Kara to finish opening the button on the pants. 

Kara moved as though she were underwater, her pulse was thumping as strongly as the bass from the music that blared throughout the house party, and her palms were sweaty. Lena had been her friend since she could remember. They had always been close, and if she was honest with herself, she couldn’t imagine her life without Lena in it.

And now she was standing in someone else’s bedroom, about to pull her pants down, and instead of feeling weird about it, Kara felt a tingle of excitement that pushed all the embarrassment out of her brain and replaced it with a sudden need to expose herself to Lena.

Kara fumbled with the button on her trousers, her breaths coming as soft pants, and finally pushed the fabric carefully down to her knees, along with her new underwear. 

“I’m still getting used to wearing these.” Kara mumbled anxiously, and allowed her shirt to partially cover her new anatomy. 

“Don’t be scared.” Lena whispered, her smoky tone wrapping around Kara and lulling her into a comfortable silence. “We’re both changing. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

Lena pulled her lip between her teeth and gathered the front of Kara’s shirt in her delicate fingers to gradually raise it up, unveiling her hard cock in all its throbbing glory. The breath stuck in Lena’s throat and she made a strangled noise that came out sounding more like a keening moan.

Kara immediately thought the worst, and cringed as she saw the wide eyed way Lena seemed to be fixated on it. “Is it that bad?” Kara asked.

“No—no, Kara—not at all,” Lena emphatically stated and licked her bottom lip as she shakily lowered Kara’s shirt. “I haven’t seen many, but yours is - well, it’s definitely massive – I mean, nice. It’s very nice.” 

Kara’s eyes narrowed and she dwelled on the specific wording, not just the compliment but the fact that Lena had seen any others at all. She put a hand on her hip and tried hard not to overreact. 

“Have you… have you been dating an alpha?” Kara blurted out, unable to check her jealousy. 

Lena hesitated and her eyebrows inched together in surprise and amusement. “A few,” she admitted with a quiet chuckle. “It’s funny. They were all eager to show off. Not that I wanted to see, but at least I can confidently say that yours is much better than theirs.”

The light, tantalizing omega perfume in the air soothed Kara, and she moved in closer to Lena to gulp some of it into her lungs.

Kara had almost completely recovered from her outburst when Lena started to pull at the zipper at the back of her dress.

“I’ve never let any alphas have a peek at me, though they did beg,” Lena confided and reached out to guide Kara’s hand onto her. “In this case, I think it’s only fair if I show you.”

Kara gasped so sharply she almost inhaled her own tongue, but her hand smoothed over the soft creamy expanse of Lena’s pale back and coaxed the dress down to pool at her stilettos. Lena wasn’t wearing a bra, and even though Kara had known that because the dress was strapless, she still experienced a wave of shock that had her gawking at the sight of her friend’s breasts.

They looked soft and perfectly sized for Kara’s hands, and Lena’s light, pink nipples were standing at attention as much as Kara was elsewhere.

"Y-you’re beautiful.” Kara croaked out, her mouth drier than the meatloaf at the cafeteria. She itched to touch them, to cup Lena’s breasts in her hands and run her thumbs over her stiff nipples, but she knew better than to take such a liberty. Her cock twitched regardless in excitement as Lena laughed shyly and dipped her head.

“Well I’m not finished,” Lena insisted, and boldly moved to lie down on the bed. She looked as nervous as Kara felt, but she was brazen enough to reach down to the wet fabric of her panties and pull them aside to show her soft pink pussy lips and the rivulet of slick that had them glistening. “I saw yours, so you should see mine.” She intoned breathlessly, and did something so magical that Kara almost fainted.

Lena parted her smooth lips to let Kara get a full view of her most private places. The incredible sight and aroma had Kara’s head spinning. She groaned before she could stop herself and moved to the bed to stare, slack jawed, at the delicate pinks and warm fuchsia that called to her on a primal level. 

“Lena…” Kara whispered, overcome with so many urges that she trembled where she stood.

Lena gathered some of her own glossy arousal on her fingertips, and Kara felt a full body shiver of need go through her. It would have been so easy to drop onto her knees and put her mouth on Lena, and Kara was stupid with the thought of it. She stared in dopey fixation until Lena moved the thin straps of her panties, like she might be considering taking them off. 

“Do you—do you mind—?” Kara stuttered out, making the suggestion so innocently, as if this was all for the sake of learning more about omegas than specifically getting to see much more of Lena. She heaved in a deep breath and exhaled it fast, just so she could suck in more of the perfumes from Lena’s drenched sex. 

“I don’t mind at all,” Lena whispered with a warm rasp to her voice, and then she eased her panties down to her knees, along her shapely legs and completely off. Passing them over to Kara, she sprawled back against the mattress, nude and willing to give Kara all of the time in the world to look. 

“I like this. I like that I can share so much with you,” Lena admitted and opened her knees wider so that she could offer Kara a glimpse inside of her. 

Kara sat heavily on the edge of the bed and leaned over for a better view of Lena’s bare pussy. She needed to fix her glasses, in case her eyes were deceiving her, because Lena’s hole was wet and softly twitching as if it wanted something to tighten around.

“Can I touch you?” Kara bluntly asked, and then she snapped her mouth shut so forcefully she could feel it in her teeth. She never meant to be so forward, but Lena was breathtaking and every alpha’s dream. 

Although she expected Lena to angrily refuse, the omega propped herself up on an elbow and bit flirtatiously on her lower lip. “I’ve never let an alpha touch me, but I was hoping you’d be the first,” she confessed. “Before we do that, can you go out to the party and grab some of the free condoms that the alphas in this dorm always keep by the door in a fish bowl?”

Stunned by the request, Kara stood up and nodded eagerly as all the blood in her brain funneled somewhere else. “Sure I-I’ll get some right now.” She exhaled in a rush, forgetting that her own pants were around her ankles as she spun around to stride towards the door.

Kara didn’t trip, so much as stumble, and she grabbed onto the cabinet to stop herself from landing in a heap on the floor.

Burning with embarrassment, Kara tugged up her pants and all but ran out the door once she was decent. She didn’t even stop to consider that she had just left Lena alone in the room naked as she bolted down the hallway, colliding twice with people, and barely slowing to apologize in her haste to get to the fish bowl. When she made it, she shoved her hand into the bowl, grabbed a fistful of the contents, and stuffed them into both her pockets. 

Unfortunately as she pivoted to race back to Lena, Andrea was standing before her with a large, flirtatious grin.

“Someone is hoping to get lucky tonight.” Andrea seductively remarked, and ran her hand over Kara’s shirt to smooth down the buttons with a coy fluttering of her lashes. “Why don’t we get out of here and I’ll show you how lucky I am?”

Andrea leaned in as if to kiss her, and Kara stepped back instinctively, “Oh I-that’s very flattering but I-I’m not uh—”

Andrea smirked and reached out to fix Kara’s shirt collar as an excuse to get into her personal space. “Kara, listen, I know your experience with some of my friends has been terrible but I’m not like them. I’m not going to run from this.” Her other hand cupped Kara’s erection and boldly squeezed to feel the size of it, her eyes widening as she concluded, “So the rumors are true. I was hoping they would be.”

Kara made a startled noise and extracted herself from Andrea as fast as she could. “No! Yes, I mean— no, uh – I have to go.” She stated firmly, and ran off before the omega had the chance to grope her again.

It was in that moment that Kara realized she had never truly been interested in any of the girls she kissed. She had just been a slave to her hormones, and the only one she ever wanted to experience any of this with was Lena. It had always been Lena.

Kara burst into the room and stuck the chair back under the handle so fast she almost took the door off its hinges. “Hey,” She panted, turning to grin stupidly at Lena, who was still sprawled on the bed with a cover draped over herself. “Miss me?”

“Terribly,” Lena responded in a low, sultry voice and beckoned her over by pulling the light sheet off. She took the handful of condoms and sorted through them, peering at the descriptions on each foil wrapper. Selecting a ribbed, extra-large packet, she passed it back over to Kara. 

Although the protection had been her idea, Lena seemed at a loss for how to start all of this off. Sitting up, she awkwardly pulled her legs up to her chest and waited for Kara to take the lead.

“Do you want to come sit in my lap?” Kara asked, for lack of any better plan, and because it would give her the chance to hold Lena close while also touching her. “With — with my pants on.”

Lena moved to sit astride Kara, exhaling in surprise when her pussy settled down against the stiff length still encased in Kara’s pants. Her slick left a warm, wet patch on Kara’s thigh. 

Kara placed her hand over Lena’s shoulder, giving it a gentle rub. Lena relaxed from the massage, enough to begin a gentle rock against Kara. Their first kiss was without finesse—rushed and clumsy, but Kara’s fingers wove into Lena’s hair and then their mouths collided with urgency. 

“You taste so good,” Kara groaned into Lena’s open mouth, her tongue gliding over Lena’s lower lip before she pulled it between her teeth to suck. The gasp it elicited sent a bolt of arousal through Kara and she pushed her tongue back into Lena’s mouth. She felt greedy in her desires, and wanted every hitch of Lena’s breath, every soft whimper and stuttered moan as soon as it formed at the back of her throat.

Their mingled pheromones were more intoxicating than the beer she drank and Kara couldn’t get enough of it. She traced the fingers of her free hand over the bare expanse of Lena’s back, tickling and lightly scraping her nails in wild, uncoordinated patterns. It was exciting to finally get to touch Lena, and she placed her hand between Lena’s shoulder blades to pull her closer still.

“Everything you’re doing is so good, Lena, so hot.” Kara confessed, as if Lena couldn’t feel exactly how much she enjoyed the way she was gently rolling her hips. “Can I guide you a little?” She whispered, dropping her hands to Lena’s hips to control the slow grind of her pussy over her erection. Even through her pants and boxers, Kara could feel the exquisite heat, and she moaned as the added pressure sent pleasure shooting through her limbs.

Kara’s lips trailed wet, open mouthed kisses down Lena’s throat, and she latched on gently to the sensitive skin. She cupped Lena’s breast in her right hand and palmed it carefully, exhaling an excited rumble when Lena moaned at the contact. Encouraged by the noises she drew out of Lena, Kara thumbed her nipple, then pinched the pebbled flesh to roll between her fingers.

Lena jerked at the sensation, offering up a breathy little whine, and Kara scraped her teeth harder over her pulse point. She wanted Lena in ways she couldn’t articulate, in ways she had no right to have her, and yet Kara couldn’t shake the way her heart pounded roughly in her chest like an animal caged in bone, snarling that she should stake her claim.

A low, unmistakable, growl pushed its way out of Kara and she nipped a little harder at Lena’s neck as if to sate the beast within her that demanded more. It hungered for things Kara never had before and she held Lena possessively.

With every rotation of Lena’s pelvis, Kara’s cock ached to be inside of her. She rested a hand against Lena’s waist, and then moved it down to cover her pussy. Getting familiar with the shape of it in her hand and its soft heat, Kara traced a finger along the split of Lena’s sex. 

“Kara,” Lena whimpered out, and Kara became intimately aware of the way her pussy clenched inside. Even with just her thumb pressed against Lena’s opening, she could feel the tiny pulsations. 

“Do you want to take your pants off now?” Lena asked and shifted from Kara’s lap to give her the space to remove her clothes. 

Drawing her pants down along with her underwear, Kara’s length bobbed free and she lifted her shirt off over her head. Lena stretched across the mattress and Kara reached for the condom, unrolling it over her thick erection with some difficulty. 

Lena watched with her eyelids hooding low over her green eyes, and a starved expression on her face. “I can’t believe I’m about to lose my virginity to you,” she whispered. “The more I think about it, the more I realize how perfect it will be, because of how close we’ve always been.”

“I’m losing mine to you, too.” Kara quietly reminded her as she crawled up the bed to blanket Lena with her body. She brushed along the length of Lena’s supple neck with the tip of her nose and huffed at the tantalizing scent of her skin. Kara could smell the soap Lena used, the perfume she sprayed, the natural aroma of her skin and her incredible pheromones. It made Kara’s mouth water and she groaned wantonly into her, nuzzling her way up to Lena’s mouth to capture it softly. 

Their kissing was slower in this position, with the sweetness that had always woven through their friendship to bind them together. Kara settled between Lena’s parted thighs and lost herself in touch. She moved restlessly as if unable to control the way she wanted more and ghosted her right hand over Lena’s breast and down to the sticky apex between her thighs. 

“Please, Lena,” Kara begged, voice rough with arousal. “Can I feel you inside?”

Overwhelmed by the sensations of Kara’s fingers sliding between her pussy lips, Lena could only nod as she sucked in a breath and exhaled it as a moan. With a sensual roll of her hips, Lena dug her heels into the mattress and raised herself up just enough to let Kara tease over her sensitive, wet hole. The touch filled her with a deeper, more exquisite heat that seemed to pool inside of her and trickle out like warm honey.

Kara felt it, and she growled with need as she dipped her middle finger inside Lena’s velvety warmth and came in contact with resistance. Kara’s inner alpha enjoyed that she was getting to take this part of Lena, as if it belonged to her, and with an increase of slight pressure, she slipped through it and groaned when Lena clenched immediately around her.

“You’re so soft and warm…” Kara moaned low in her throat and pushed herself all the way inside to feel Lena’s slippery walls. She stroked her gently, with careful thrusts as she crooked her fingertip and used her thumb to smear Lena’s nectar over her clit and rub smoothly.

Lena turned her head to the side and glanced down at the place where Kara’s finger was burrowed inside of her. Soft gasps came from her when Kara began to pump into her cunt with two fingers. It would take a little while to open Lena’s inner muscles enough to comfortably take all of Kara’s cock. 

Kara had no plans of rushing this, and played with Lena’s clit just to see the quiver of the tendons in her throat when she whimpered from pleasure. Her snug pussy clung to Kara’s fingers, and she separated them inside of Lena to stretch her walls. Gushes of desire covered Kara’s hand and wrist in no time, and she felt herself getting even harder from listening to the wet sounds of Lena’s body and her quiet breathy whines. 

Lena’s spine twisted and she raised her shoulders from the bed, her neck thrown back in pleasure. “Please, Kara,” she panted. “I need you now. Please.”

“I want this to feel so good for you, Lena,” Kara murmured thickly, resisting all of her deep alpha urges that made her eager to rut into Lena. “I just want to rub you for a little while longer and get you ready.”

Lena’s cunt relaxed enough for Kara to slide three fingers inside. Only then did Kara guide the tip of her cock to Lena’s entrance and gently breach through her warmth. 

Easing herself forward, Kara moaned at the incredible slick warmth of Lena’s pussy and halted after the first inch to allow her the chance to get accommodated to the new sensation of being opened. Kara’s dark eyes studied Lena’s face, taking in every sign of pleasure and discomfort, and when she felt the slight rock of Lena’s hips, she sank in a little more. 

“You feel so good,” Kara whispered, her lips grazing Lena’s as they swapped heated breaths and quiet moans. 

“Go deeper,” Lena urged, her hands roaming over Kara’s sides to lock around her shoulder blades. “I have to feel all of you.” She whimpered, and boldly hooked her ankles around Kara’s as she kissed her with tenderness.

Unable to deny her, Kara groaned and rocked forward, gradually giving Lena every inch of herself as smoothly as she could. Kara’s breaths were coming short and fast as she tried to stay still and Lena was half hissing, half moaning as her pussy stretched around Kara’s cock and yielded to its girth.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, trembling from the tight fit. God, she was starting to understand why everyone was going crazy lately, she had only just discovered how amazing it was to be inside Lena and she felt addicted already. She nuzzled into Lena’s cheek and kissed down her throat as she waited.

“Better than okay,” Lena exhaled with a nod, and scratched her nails in light patterns along Kara’s back. “This feels so right with you, Kara.” She confessed in a whisper, dragging her hands down Kara’s arms to entwine their fingers together. Holding fast to Kara’s hands, she squirmed in need beneath her.

“Like it was always meant to be,” Kara agreed in a soft rush, overcome with the sudden urge to declare all kinds of stupid things that she knew she shouldn’t right then. _But soon,_ she silently vowed. In an effort to swallow it back, Kara nipped at Lena’s earlobe and sensually rolled her hips forward and into the hotter depths of Lena’s exceptionally slick pussy. Kissing the underside of Lena’s chin, over her jawline and down the column of her neck, Kara began to quicken her thrusts, keeping them shallow as she tested out how it felt for them both.

Moans caught in the back of Lena’s throat and rolled off her tongue like prayers. She bent her knees and spread her legs wider to keep them out of the way and seemed to relish how Kara immediately pressed into her harder.

“You must be resisting every urge in your body right now, just for me,” Lena whispered. The adoration in Lena’s tone was nothing compared to the way she raised her hips up to meet Kara’s thrusting, encouraging her to take her deeper.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Kara immediately murmured, and pressed her forehead to Lena’s so she could gaze into her otherworldly green eyes as if it was the first time she had seen them. They rocked together, a steady building rhythm that had Kara’s toes curling and Lena’s thighs straining.

“You won’t,” Lena promised, as if she knew innately that Kara would never do anything to hurt her. “I want this, Kara, I want you.”

Hearing those words hit like a shot of adrenaline to the heart and Kara’s hips moved of their own accord. She felt herself pushing through Lena’s velvety muscles at a quickening pace, her thrusts fuller and self-assured as Lena whimpered her praises and clutched at Kara as if she might just be someone wonderful.

The heightening pleasure of every motion made Kara plunge into Lena a little more desperately. She held off, taking a few slower strokes that pressed her pelvis into Lena’s and buried her cock completely in her cunt. It left Kara feeling even more shaky with desire and she rubbed Lena’s clit with renewed dedication. 

Kara dabbed her fingers through Lena’s arousal. She stroked it over her pink folds and the hard bead of her nerves. Lena whined and her breathy exhales hit Kara’s neck, sending shivers of anticipation throughout the alpha’s body. 

Engaging every muscle in her quads and ass, Kara sank into Lena faster and listened to Lena’s enthusiastic moaning. Lena’s entire body rocked with the force and her limbs were tight and straining. Clinging together in heat and need, Kara thrust into her with more passion and Lena let out soft gasping moans. 

“I’ve wanted you too,” Kara confessed breathlessly against Lena’s throat, where she scraped with her teeth, longing to bite down. “I want — to be your alpha.”

“Haven’t you realized you already are?” Lena seductively lilted into Kara’s ear, and dragged her nails down her back to leave fiery trails of her desire in her wake. She dug her fingers into the top of Kara’s ass and encouraged her to thrust harder by pulling her closer in an effort to force their bodies together. “I’ve been yours for so long I could never be anyone else’s.”

Kara almost came undone at the heartfelt words and she groaned into Lena’s shoulder as her tongue tasted the salty skin beneath. It was too much, all of her alpha urges were battering under the surface trying to break free and Kara snarled from the need to stake her claim. She sank her teeth into Lena’s shoulder, hard enough to cause a moan of submission, and sucked roughly at the pale skin until it darkened considerably.

The rich purple bruise Kara left behind filled her with a rush and she rocked into Lena with increasing pressure, her fingers never slowing as they manipulated her slippery clit. 

“You’re mine, Lena, all mine, and I’m yours.” Kara promised, her voice a low growl that earned a provocative, throaty moan from Lena.

“Kara—” The cry cut off as Lena’s spine arched sharply, and she threw her head back and convulsed in euphoric spasms that had her pussy clenching around Kara’s thick length so strongly that she pulled Kara over the edge with her and straight into the glorious oblivion of release.

The noise that tore from Kara sounded animalistic, her body went rigid and her hips pushed roughly into Lena as she jerked and trembled with the force of her pleasure. She throbbed deliciously, pulsing inside Lena’s liquid heat until she couldn’t hold herself up any longer. Exhausted and spent, Kara cuddled into Lena and lazily kissed over her neck and cheeks as she panted warmly, the bliss of it all leaving her lethargic and warm.

Lena breathed harshly, and when her chest stopped heaving, she was content to nestle into Kara. They stayed in the bedroom until a loud alpha shouted through the door and knocked aggressively.

Kara hastily discarded the condom, then slipped on her underwear and pants. She walked over to the door to keep it shut while Lena zipped herself back into her dress. Tying her hair up in a high ponytail and grabbing Kara’s shirt from the floor, Lena grinned wryly. 

“I think Maxwell Lord shares this room with William Dey and James Olsen,” Lena observed and leaned against the desk while she slipped her feet back into her stilettos. “Somehow I don’t think any of them are going to be messing with you anymore. Walk out of here with confidence, Kara, with your arm in mine. Let me show every omega at this party what they’ve missed out on.” 

The overpowering scent of sex filled the room, and Kara wanted to protest for the sake of Lena’s reputation—but how could she when her omega demonstrated such fearlessness? Lena reached out to grasp her arm and Kara straightened her back. They strolled through the door together, ready to face anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for updates, other fics, and info about continuations. :) 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
